Numerous techniques have heretofore been devised for treating textile fabrics, particularly knitted goods, so as to bulk the goods and thus increase the cover factor of same. Various and sundry techniques have been devised for bulking such fabrics, including the immersion of the fabrics in a heated liquid such as water, agitating the fabric in a heated liquid, agitating the liquid and the like.
The present invention is yet another improvement of a technique for bulking a textile fabric and has certain definite advantages over the prior art attendant thereto as will be discussed hereinafter. A heated gas, such as air, for example, is employed whereby the temperature of the air may exceed the boiling point of water, for example, without the necessity of a completely pressurized system.